


Get In The Pool

by ShepardAmell



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardAmell/pseuds/ShepardAmell
Summary: "Vakarian you get in that pool. Or I'll get in without you and you'll be out here by yourself.""Is that an order Commander?"Just a cute little one-shot I wrote a long time ago.





	Get In The Pool

"You're not going to drown."

"Turians can't swim Shepard. Flail yes, swim no."

"Garrus-"

"I can't believe you're trying to drown your boyfriend. What will people think?"

"Garrus this is the four foot end."

"So?"

"You're seven foot tall!"

"Doesn't mean I can't drown."

"Garrus if anyone is 'in danger of drowning' it's me. I'm only five foot tall."

"Thats a perfectly good reason not to get in at all, you're just proving my point."

"Vakarian you get in that pool. Or I'll get in without you and you'll be out here by yourself."

"Is that an order Commander?"

"Not at all, just a piece of friendly advice. No one wants an irritated girlfriend. Especially one that can out shoot you."

"Out shoot me, Shepard? I seem to remember winning that contest but I see your point."

"Don't worry big guy, I won't let you drown like I let you win."

"Now you're just being mean."

Amaryllis laughs and gives her idiot boyfriend a bright smile, "You love me Vakarian. Now get in the pool."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."


End file.
